


Uma Silhueta no Apartamento e um Gato Chamado George

by umaficwriter



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Crowen, F/M, a cat named after george omalley, even though is a lil bit late, lemme know if you want a part 2, meredith cupid, my first greys fic, owen goes for cristina, shane and cristina are besties, teddy is a really goo friend, teddy is crowen shipper, um ashamed bc i watch since forever
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umaficwriter/pseuds/umaficwriter
Summary: Crowen aqui é engame
Relationships: Owen Hunt/Cristina Yang
Kudos: 1





	Uma Silhueta no Apartamento e um Gato Chamado George

**Author's Note:**

> Mano que vontade de escrever uma fic mds!   
> Resolvi escrever sobre Grey’s Anatomy, coisa que nunca fiz, mas , sei lá, surgiu a vontade aqui.

\- Dra. Yang! – o homem se fez ouvir para a médica que caminhava lentamente pelo corredor quase silencioso. O único som audível era o das impressoras 3d, produzindo corações, produzindo avanço medicinal a cada minuto.   
\- Shane? - Cristina virou-se na direção do aprendiz e agora, braço direito. Aguardou que ele a alcançasse e bloqueou a tela do tablet que tinha em mãos.   
\- Quer ir tomar alguma coisa com o time de residentes? – ele indagou e nem a esperou responder. – eu insisto! Tudo bem, que eu os convenci a te chamar, por que a metade que não tem medo de você, te põe num pedestal e acha que você se alimenta de luz, mas... – ela o interrompeu.   
\- Shane! – ela exclamou, colocando o peso do corpo em outra perna e ajeitando o ipad debaixo do braço. – respira! – ela deu um meio sorriso. – eu adoraria.   
O médico já ia começar a argumentar e dissertar os motivos pelos quais ela deveria ir, mas ao ouvir a afirmativa dela ele abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes.   
\- Ótimo! – o homem sorriu. – o bar da esquina. – ele informou. – não dê bolo na galera, hein! Sua tequila estará te esperando. – Shane abriu seu último sorriso naquela conversa e virou-se trotando pra fora do corredor.   
Cristina çpgp votou a encarar a tela cheia de informações do tablet e a fazer outras notas, as quais achava necessárias.   
Queria muito uma dose de tequila depois das reuniões massivas que tivera naquele dia, a respeito de fundos para o instituto e em coo eles poderiam começar mais processor de pesquisas mais avançadas do que os próprios corações impressos.   
Ou seja, tivera sido um longo dia.   
Ao mesmo tempo que alguma diversão e assustar, involuntariamente, os residentes a faria satisfeita em demasiado, Yang queria nada mais do que mergulhar em sua cama e dormir por quantas horas lhe fosse permitido.   
Se encontrava cansada ultimamente.   
Quer dizer, a vida de cirurgiã e progressista no ramo da cardiologia sempre deixava exausta, porém o sentimento de satisfação e realização ea tão imenso que ela não tinha tempo de ficar cansada, não tinha vontade de parar de prosseguir no que quer que estivesse fazendo.   
Contudo, há algum tempo ela sentia-se... vazia. Os avanços inimagináveis que alcançava he davam tesão? Sim! Mas, quando chegava em casa...   
Pensando nisso, há alguns meses tinha adotado um gato do abrigo mais próximo. Eles haviam levado os animais até o estacionamento do hospital, na esperança que pessoas se compadecessem das pobres carinhas de pidões e os adotasse. Surpreendentemente, muitos funcionários adotaram os animais, entre cães e gatos e apenas um ficou pra trás.   
Um gato grande e gordo, branco e que tinha a parte das orelhas num cinza bem escuro, assim como a parte da boca.   
Cristina lembra de ter passado por ele, quando estacionou o carro na manhã da pequena feira. E que ao sair, por um milagre, mais cedo naquele dia, encarar o bichano e pensar que parecia que ele estava com uma touca de operação e uma máscara. Ela riu pra si mesma imaginando um gato operando um coração humano, ou de algum da sua espécie.   
Próxima coisa que sabia era que estava indo pra casa com um novo amigo.   
O batizou de George.   
Meredith havia chorado quando Cristina lhe mostrara o gato.   
\- Se fosse fêmea, eu colocaria Lexie. – ela comentou e ambas choraram naquela ligação.   
A questão era: Cristina Yang tinha saudades de casa. Ela tinha tudo o que sempre sonhou e ainda assim não era suficiente.   
Como podia?   
Só de pensar ela já ficava duplamente cansada e queria chorar de exaustão.   
De repente sentiu o celular vibrar no bolso.   
Cadê você? – Shane   
Yang observou as horas, so nesse devaneio e no caminho até sua sala, para col.etar sua bolsa e seus outros pertences, tinha levado mais de meia hora. Suspirou e sentou-se no confortável sofá de sua sala, para trocar os assassinos saltos por sapatilhas.   
Terminou de juntas suas coisas e saiu do instituto já beirando as onze da noite.   
Parou no bar, tomou cinco doses com os residentes, e Shane, que já era um atendente, e se despediu, com a desculpa de eu tinha esquecido de colocar comida pro gato no dia anterior, e que não queria um cadáver quando chegasse em casa.   
Ela só não estava no clima para bebedeira, por incrível que parecesse.   
Esperou o taxi, não voltaria pra casa dirigindo, claro, e resistiu a vontade de dormir no banco de trás do veículo. Sua casa não era muito longe do hospital, s[o algumas quadras e ela podia ver seu prédio. O apartamento fora escolhido pelo instituto, tinha muito mais do que ela precisava, mas era uma cortesia deles, além disso, ela não conseguiria com essa localização em tão pouco tempo, na época em que se mudou.   
Já fazia cinco anos.   
Parecia uma vida, mas ao mesmo tempo, ela se lembrava como se fosse ontem.   
Balançou a cabeça para mandar aqueles pensamentos embora. A cada dia que passava, pensava que estava ficando mais sentimental. Lógico que ela aprendera a lidar com seus pacientes, isso fora há algum tempo, quando trabalhara com Craig Thomas, na clinica de Mayo.   
Talvez ela devesse ter colocado o nome do gato de Craig, ele teria apreciado e rido dela, a chamando para tomar alguma coisa, e depois dar uma carona pra ela naquele carro tão velho quanto ele...   
Teria ele orgulho dela? Se a visse nesse momento?   
Ele lhe dissera pra não passar a vida sozinha e olhe pra ela agora.   
Um gato. Muitas responsabilidades no instituto Klausman, um aprendiz que havia se tornado um grande amigo, muitos estudantes, uma pessoa e alguns afilhados.   
Um amor perdido.   
Owen.  
***   
O ruivo tirou a rouca cirúrgica e começou a lavar os braços depois do longo procedimento. Pelo menos, salvara, junto à Teddy, o paciente.   
Adolescentes inconsequentes. O coração dele estava em frangalhos.   
O coração de quem?   
Teddy tivera um imenso trabalho para repará-lo.  
\- Joe’s hoje? – ela pergunta saindo da sala de operação.   
Ele desvia o olhar da torneira esbanjando água e lhe responde:   
\- Claro. 0 ele é sucinto. Não acrescenta nada além de um meio sorriso.   
Ela também começa a se desinfetar.   
\- Não to sentindo muita vontade nessa afirmação sua, Owen... ´oferece a loira.   
Ele suspira e desliga a torneira, enxugando as mãos no papel próximo, antes de responder.   
\- É só que... – ela o corta.   
\- Já faz cinco anos. - comenta casualmente, sem o olhar nos olhos. Ao não ouvir nada dele, Teddy o encara com a sobrancelha arqueada. – você perdeu o amor da sua vida, eu perdi minha melhor aluna.   
Owen sorriu brevemente e cruzou os braços, apoiando-se na grande pia.   
\- Falei com Meredith hoje e ela me disse que ela está bem.   
Altman o encarou e fechou a torneira. – Você poderia ver por si mesmo, você sabe... – então enxugou as mãos, como se não tivesse sugerido que o amigo de longa data largasse tudo e fosse para Suíça agora mesmo.   
Hunt a encarou como se ela tivesse criado outra cabeça.   
Ela novamente arqueou as sobrancelhas arregalando os olhos. – Não é como se eu tivesse falando pra você se matar! – ela passou por ele e saiu da antessala, sendo seguida por ele. – muito pelo contrário, sua vida faria muito mais sentido se você pegasse o primeiro voo pra Suíça e encontrasse, finalmente, a felicidade.   
\- Temos...   
\- Objetivos diferentes, blá, blá, blá – ambos chegaram até p elevador. – Vocês são pessoas diferentes agora, além disso, eu sempre tenho razão, você deveria me ouvir.   
Ela terminou adentrando o elevador.   
\- Joe’s? – a cirurgiã indagou pela segunda vez naquela noite.   
***   
\- Boa noite Dra. Yang. – o porteiro do prédio a cumprimentou, assim como em todas noites.   
\- Boa noite Elijah. – ela devolveu depois de um longo bocejo.   
\- Há alguém esperando pela Sra. No seu apartamento. - informou o louro senhor que cuidava da portaria. Como se fosse a coisa mais comum do mundo.   
Cristina arregalou os olhos e seu sono ate se dissipou por um instante, até raciocinar que só poderia ser Shane, algumas vezes, ele se jogava no quarto de hospedes dela afim de rever alguns casos, mas ela tinha saído do bar primeiro que ele, além do mais, Cristina achava que o amigo iria para a casa da recém namorada...   
Se ele estivesse usando seu apartamento de motel... ela desenvolvia formar de assassiná-lo lentamente, se isso fosse confirmado.   
Quando o elevador chegou em seu andar, ela demorou um pouco para sair do veículo de metal.   
Parou na porta e escutou atrás dela. Yang não sabia se esperava cum gemido, ou um...   
Basta! Era sua casa!   
Colocou a chave na fechadura e notou que estava destrancada. Estranho.   
Adentrou seu apartamento e notou o silêncio de sempre. Geralmente George a esperava na porta, mas não nesta noite. Provavelmente cansado de fazer nada. Pobre criatura, de fato.   
Encarou a grande parede de vidro a sua frente, por ela podia-se ver toda cidade iluminada e cheia de vida, mesmo com o tardar da hora.   
Escutou passos e virou-se para o lado onde começava o corredor que levava até os quartos.   
Ao ver a alta silhueta começou:   
\- Shane, como você chegou aqui antes de mim? Aconteceu algo com as impressões? Você podia ter me ligado, sabia? = ela tirou o celular do bolso e viu que estava sem bateria. – okay, eu não carrego o celular às vezes, mas eu sou uma cirurgiã muito ocupada, você sabe...  
A silhueta se revelou na luz da lua que entrava pelas janelas que circulavam o apartamento.  
\- Você nunca carregou o celular de qualquer forma, não é mesmo? E isso continua, mesmo depois de cinco anos.   
O cabelo ruivo, olhos verdes profundos e um gato gordo e peludo se revelaram pra ela naquela luz branca e pálida.   
\- Owen?   
Ele colocou George no chão e o gato o encarou e soltou um audível meow em protesto a perda de carinho.   
\- Quanto eu bebi? – ela se perguntou soltando a bolsa no chão, junto as chaves.   
Ele riu e se aproximou.   
\- Como você entrou aqui? – quis saber a médica.   
\- Meredith tem sua chave, e o contato do porteiro. – explicou.   
Ela riu fazendo uma nota mental de deixar seus afilhados órfãos mais tarde.   
\- Você tem um gato. – ele colocou, se aproximando mais, porém ainda mantendo certa distância dela.   
\- O nome dele é George.   
Owen sorriu. – Cristina...   
Ela ignorou completamente a tentativa dele de começar qualquer frase que fosse.   
A mulher foi de encontro ao ruivo, pendurando-se no pescoço masculino, assim como ela fizera tantos anos antes. Tomou os lábios dele pra si e circulou sua cintura com suas pernas, prendendo-se nele e prometendo a si mesma que jamais o deixaria partir de novo.   
Owen caminhou, sem se desprender dela, até onde ele sabia que era o quarto principal e a depositou na cama, com o carinho que se segura um coração frágil e precioso.   
Owen observou o mar de cabelos ondulados sob a cama macia, e não pode evitar de lembrar dos momentos gongóricos que compartilharam juntos, das noites perdias dentro de uma redoma de amor e confiança.   
Cristina segurava-se nele, agarrava-o como se sua vida dependesse disso, e naquele momento, ignorando todo aprendizado de medicina que tinha, provavelmente dependia mesmo.   
Dr. Hunt, por sua vez, correspondia na mesma medida. Acariciava sua pele e a adorava com sua boca como quem aprecia o mais fabuloso dos manjares.   
A oriental não perdeu tempo em retirar a camisa do ruivo colossal à sua frente, beijou de sua boca ao pescoço, apreciou como braile as sardas ali presentes, seguiu a trilha de saliva até o cós da calça jeans que ele usava.   
Antes que pudesse abrir e chegar até onde almejava, Owen os virou, de forma que ele fosse quem descartaria as peças em demasiado no corpo da amada.   
Hunt tomou os seios dela como sua propriedade e os sugou até que ela arranhasse suas costas. Como sentira falta da dor prazerosa causada por ela. Como sentira falta dela. O cheiro familiar dela, o inebriava e ele se sentia mais forte, com mais tesão, a cada minuto. Ele amava Cristina Yang e nada, nem o tempo, nem a distância poderiam apagar algo tão forte, tão lívido.   
Cristina se apressou em retirar sua calça e a de Owen, antes de dominar sua boca e travar a mais saborosa das batalhas.   
Quando ele a penetrou, ela viu o oásis que há tanto não observava tão de perto. Ao se movimentar, Owen clamava o nome daquela que jamais deixara seus sonhos, ele a beijava em todo canto que havia pele e o som dos corpos unidos e em movimento, alimentava e atiçava aquele fogo há tanto tempo em brasas.   
Assim que Owen esfregou a parte mais sensível de seu corpo, Cristina chegou ao céu e o oásis explodiu em milhões de estrelas. Seu corpo inteiro vibrou e ela sentiu-se mole e contente.   
Não fora muito depois quando Owen desceu de sua nuvem de prazer e alegria corpórea e espiritual.   
Suados, porém saciados, em pleno enevoamento mental, eles não conseguiam se separar.   
\- Eu te amo. – ele sussurrou, com medo de fender o momento.   
Ela se aninhou a ele como um gato e beijou-lhe atrás da orelha. – eu te amo, e senti sua falta. – admitiu.   
O ruivo abriu um sorriso e lhe beijou os lábios mais uma vez. Owen iria comentar outra coisa, mas reparou que Cristina já estava dormindo. Depois da bebedeira, que ela citara momentos antes, e de uma jornada pesada de trabalho, devia estar exausta. Ele também se encontrava cansado da viagem, de todo pensamento excessivo acerca das possibilidades assim que a visse de novo... tudo dera mais do que certo.   
Ele a ajeitou em seu peito e puxou com os pés o cobertor. Ajustou a manta sob ambos. Fechou os olhos e antes de adormecer, escutou de longe em ‘meow’

**Author's Note:**

> Fim, mas só se vocês não pedirem mais.


End file.
